Tart Memories Containing Enemies
by Perpetual Thoughts and Meaning
Summary: HOLD UNTIL I GET 13 MORE REVIEWS-Draco takes Hermione back in time to show her some interesting things. For example, they’re reincarnations of two lovers caught in a war of despair and tragedy.
1. Chapter One Part1

__

Rating: **R- **_language so far, and some interesting situations_

Genre: **Horror/Romance/Action/Adventure- **_For things in the next chapters if anyone says this story is, quote, 'Bloody brilliant!"_

Pairing: **Draco and Hermione**

__

Summary: **One-shot if there are no reviews… Draco takes Hermione back in time to show her some interesting things. For example, they're reincarnations of two lovers caught in a war of despair and tragedy. Can these two find love again, and stop their incarnates from dying without saying 'Goodbye'?**

__

Disclaimer: **Look up the meaning 'dis' in the dictionary. Then put it with 'claimer'. It means I don't own anything, which was the point of putting this up!**

__

Written by: **Draco and Hermione Insomniac**

Listen… I'm not even supposed to be writing this. I have a project due in three hours, but I wanted to do this instead. Please excuse my writing if it's in disarray, because I'm only twelve and enormous words are hard to remember the meaning to… The lyrics are in italics and they in a song called 'Memory' by Sugarcult. Please note I've never been kissed, or anything… And no, I haven't forgotten about my other stories, it just seems I'm becoming a failure, and I'm sorry for that impression, if you think I am. This is a revised version. This is not the same thing as before. It's different.

__

Tart Memories Containing Enemies… 

__

Prologue: The Snake Annoys the Lioness… (Again) Part One

-------------------------------------------- 

This may never start.

-------------------------------------------- 

He was watching her again, she knew it, and even as she worked on her Potions notes, she could feel his nasty glare on her. He just wouldn't leave her alone, and he'd always try to talk nice to her, but he could never say her name right. It would always come out: "Granger," or, "Mia…" or, just simply, "MUDBLOOD!" 

Hermione rested her head on her desk, exhausted from all the work her hand had done. They had a project due in three weeks, but she was too tired to do anything on it. She played with her quill in her left hand, that was, until she couldn't feel anything but air…

"Bloody hell!" Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy smirking at her, and she noticed he was holding her quill in his right hand.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for a outburst that was un-called for…" Snape drawled over at his desk, and Hermione glared at Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She spat, he glared back, and he stuffed the quill in his pants pocket. 

"Catch me if you can, Granger." He sneered at her, walked over to Snape's desk, and whispered something to him that Hermione couldn't hear. 

"Granger, Mr. Malfoy wants to take a pass out of class and go to the library for extra credit, and though I don't give it unless it's my favourite students, you may go with him." Snape called over to her, and she rolled her eyes.

"No thanks, Professor Snape," she returned coolly, walking back to her desk, and started re-reading her notes.

"You're such a tease, Granger," Malfoy whispered from behind her, snatching up her notes.

"Malfoy, I'm not going with you…" Her words were short-lived when his fingers tightened around her wrist and pulled her into his arms. Hermione stared blankly over his shoulder, at all the girls in the classroom in Slytherin glaring at her. 

"You're coming with me. Back in time, where no one can recognize us…" His grip slid to her hand and pulled her out of the room, now the whole room gaping at them. 

"Malfoy! You wouldn't!" She screamed as he dragged her, her arms flying wildly.

"Granger, I have something to show you, so if you don't shut up then I'll leave you back in the 1600s…" He looked back at her; his grey eyes penetrating her, the warm look in them unfamiliar to her. 

"And what does this have to do with the library?" She spat at him, and he shrugged.

"You'll find out once we're there, Granger." 

****

----------------------------

__

We could fall apart…

----------------------------

"Shit, Malfoy, I want to know _now_. I don't want to find out once you 'Avada' me. I'd rather see my friends before I die." She spat, and Malfoy's sudden stop sent her running into his back. 

"Granger, there's some things you need to know…" He pulled her into an awkward embrace, and the intensity of the encirclement made Hermione's knees buckle, and she fell into him, her head crashing hard into his chest.

"Let the bloody go of me, Malfoy!" She gasped as he pulled her over his shoulder, her head hanging, and her legs trying to kick at him, failing horribly. 

"Listen, Granger, I'm not repeating this for you, so you better bloody shut up and listen well." Malfoy hissed to her, and she finally stopped screaming, though she wasn't going to give up. She decided she might as well listen to him, since he had the upper hand, (even though she wouldn't admit it) and glared furiously at him.

"Fine," she spat, and Malfoy sighed in both relief and frustration, and pushed the doors to the library open. 

"Good," he whispered, and when he slipped past the librarian successfully, he sat her down on her feet near a table, though he kept firm fingers around her wrist. "I have something interesting to show you… Be a good girl and follow me, would you?" He smirked at the repulsed look on her face, and pulled her away to the Restricted Section of the library, even though they would probably seen.

Hermione felt bile crawl up her throat as she looked around at the familiar surroundings, and then down at her and Malfoy's entwined fingers. _Why here, oh why does this thing have to be here?_

--------------------------------

And I'd be your memory…

--------------------------------

Hermione sighed as she flipped through pages in her book, occasionally glancing around to see if anyone would see her, though she knew they wouldn't.

Late that night, Hermione had stolen Harry's invisibility cloak and was now in the restricted section of the library, reading up on her family's history. A few weeks before her 17th birthday, she had found out she had been adopted. By whom, she didn't know. She only knew it was a pure blooded family, so she was looking through various books about pureblooded families. She had no idea what time it was, but she kept constant vigilance. 

"Bloody hell…" Hermione looked up to see Malfoy, who was being snogged senseless by Pansy Parkinslut, and retched, almost vomiting on the book she was reading. Malfoy looked disgusted, and Hermione rolled her eyes, wishing they could just screw each other in their common room, just not at the library.

Ignore it… _She ordered herself, and she pulled the cloak more over herself and posed the lantern so she could read the book more clearly._

"God…Draco!" Came Parkinslut's shouts, and Hermione groaned with irritation. Sluttish bitch… Disturbing my reading… I wish I could hex her so badly… _Hermione steamed, and looked up to see that he was all _over _her now. _

"This is getting annoying… I'll kick them and I'll run back to my dorm…" Hermione muttered, and stood up, but forgot her lantern and bent down again, only to trip on the hem of the cloak and fall into the lantern. Shit… _She thought, and pulled the cloak back on herself, looking around to see if Parkinslut or Malfoy had noticed. _

Malfoy definitely had, because he had left Parkinslut and was heading towards the restricted section. Hermione panicked, picked up her book, slid next to a bookshelf, and was sure her hair was standing more up and frizzy than usual because of her fear. 

"Who the bloody is there?" He spat, his silvery eyes looking around him, a deep scowl on his chapped lips and his platinum hair tossed everywhere.

Hermione could only watch in horror as he walked towards her, his scarred hand reached outward, his silvery eyes looking like two full and mysterious moons. She moved to her left when he stared straight at her, his silvery orbs resentful like acid.

"Whoever it is, you better come out, or I'll make _you with an _Unforgivable_." He spat, looking right at Hermione, and she swallowed, moving backwards until the cold metal made her almost jump, but she controlled herself- barely. He started moving towards her, his eyes narrowed with malice, and Hermione held on to her things tightly and took another step back only to be reminded she was trapped. Shit, Malfoy had cornered her without even trying. _

Malfoy put his hands right above her shoulders, his silvery eyes searching what he thought was nothing, but he could hear breathing- sharp breathing- near where he was. He closed his eyes, and took a deep intake of air, only to smell perfume. Granger's _perfume. _

"Granger…" He grinned insanely, and his hands moved to where he felt her small shoulders, and ripped the cloak off her, revealing the frightened girl herself.

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------

So get back, back, back to where we lasted…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Malfoy…" She swallowed, and felt Malfoy's hands move in weird patterns across her shoulders, looking up at his handsome face, the face she always hated. 

"So, what you doing here so late, Granger?" He smirked at her attire, and Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, a look of cold hatred crossing her face. Malfoy just jeered at her, and she felt her face heat with anger. It wasn't her fault she didn't think she'd be caught! She was only wearing a black tank top and a short black and white plaid skirt, showing off her tan legs, and she just held her breath as she watched Malfoy survey her, as in other words, stare at her like a snake whom hasn't had a meal in days…

"Granger? _Granger_?? **Granger**!!" 

Someone was shaking her, and she looked up to see it was Malfoy, and she groaned.

"I hate the restricted section, that's all… Really… I'm fine." She looked up at him, and saw him looked very unconvinced, an eyebrow arched, as if saying, 'you really sure, Granger?'

"Sure, let's just go." His fingers squeezed hers and she bit her tongue to gasp in surprise and let him lead her to a part in the section that she hadn't seen before. He led her to a huge bookshelf, but Hermione's well-trained eyes saw no books on the shelves. "It's around here somewhere…" 

"This is all confusing…" She muttered as Malfoy's silvery eyes searched the shelves. When she saw his eyes glint, she knew he had found whatever he was searching for. 

"Here," he reached out with his left hand to touch the brim of the only book on the shelf, which Hermione hadn't seen at all. _Damn, he's good! _She thought, watching with awe as he opened the book and murmured some Latin: "_Impermissus Adamo_…" 

Hermione's eyes widened to see the book glow a bright neon green colour, and when she tried to step back, Malfoy's hand entwined with hers held her to him, and there was a blinding flash of lightening between them, and then the library started to spin wildly, and Hermione felt her knees buckle, and Malfoy caught her before she collapsed, the book tucked into his shirt pocket.

**__**

------------------------

Just like I imagine.

------------------------

Hermione closed her eyes, leaning into Malfoy's arms, trying to compose herself, her head still slightly spinning, and Malfoy had closed his eyes tightly as well, taking in deep shallow breaths, fighting the urge to cough, his throat suddenly dry.

__

1200… 1220… 1230… 1240…

1249…

1250s…

1254…

"Shit!" Malfoy cursed, falling into darkness, hitting his head on some hard rock, Hermione securely in his arms.

"Wh-what happened, Malfoy?" Hermione squeaked, looking up at the boy who held her tightly, her head pushed against his chest, sweat crawling down her face. She was frightened because Malfoy was. _Draco _Malfoy was afraid, and she could tell because his heart was thumping 160 times per _second_. She didn't like the feeling that he could feel, she always thought him inhuman. 

__

Well, wrong, dearie… Her mind seemed to answer her, and she shuddered.

"We're here…" His expressionless voice made her listen to his heart again, and it was still going as fast as it was before.

"What do you mean?" She barely had time to cover her mouth when she asked it, and Malfoy pulled him and her off the ground.

"We're in the past, Granger." He whispered into her ear, his left hand slowly releasing her right hand, his right arm possessively around her waist, taking a deep intake of her hair. _Cinnamon… _

"The past…" She echoed, her brain not functioning properly yet.

"Let's go before someone recognizes us, all right? Pull up the hood of your cloak and follow me, and we'll be needing new names if we're here…" He hoped what he was saying was getting through to her, because she had yet to pull her hood up.

"We're **_what_**?" It had finally sunk into her, it seemed.

"Granger- listen to me-"

"We _can't _be in the 1200s because I have a bloody **test **tomorrow! Does that get through your thick skull, Malfoy? A t-e-s-t! In Potions! I'll be flunked for sure!" She interrupted him, her shit-brown eyes, so Malfoy would have described, now a fiery cinnamon colour. 

"Granger, look, we can get back to the future at the same time and get out of there! Listen, there's a reason why we're here-" But he was interrupted by her, yet again.

**__**

----------------------------------

I could never feel this way.

----------------------------------

"Don't _you_ understand? I haven't even studied for the Transfiguration quiz for next month!" 

"Granger, would you shut the bloody up for a minute?" He covered her mouth with his hand, his fingers clamping her mouth shut. "Listen to me, and calm down, will you?"

A muffled 'fine' was her response to him.

"We can't be anywhere without the other, and we can't go by our old names. Also, we can't interfere with anything here, because we'd be meddling, does that reach your unfathomable mind? Can you please act civil and help me think of our new names?" He gave her a cold glare, and she nodded weakly, but her eyes were still that fiery cinnamon colour.

"You're going to be Donald Martin and I could be called by my Mother's maiden name… Katrina Anirtak…" She looked to him for his suggestions, and he just nodded slightly, as if he was agreeing with her. She rolled her eyes and pulled over the hood of her cloak over her curly chocolate hair, which Malfoy had done about three minutes before.

"Let's go to a pub and get a drink. I dunno about you, but unless I hear the word 'muggle' or, 'pureblood' I don't feel safe in most places…" He offered her his arm, and she just stared at him, both her eyebrows arched in confusion.

"How does that comfort you in any way? It just terrifies me." She accepted his arm reluctantly and they walked around wherever they had appeared in the 13h century.

"A bit overshadowed, aren't they?" 

"They remind me a smidgen of purebloods." 

"I hope to Merlin that they're not Mudbloods, or I'll 'Avada' them with my wand, I swear, Daddy." 

"Well, that answers my question." Malfoy muttered darkly, and Hermione fought her urge to giggle, burying her head into his arms, smiling slightly, trying to resist laughing so badly her face would look scrunched up.

****

---------------------------------------------------

So get back, back, back to the disaster.

------------------------------------------------------

"Get out! **OUT!**" 

Hermione pulled her face from Malfoy's arm to see a boy with platinum hair being kicked out of a hospital across the busy street on their left. Hermione thought he looked rather familiar to her, and poked Malfoy on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What, Granger?" He looked rather frazzled, as though he noticed, too. She pointed at the boy, and he nodded.

"If we just talk to him, would that be meddling?" She asked him, her eyes on the bleeding boy.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," he said after heaving an enormous sigh, and they both walked over to him after the street was clear.

"Hullo, are you alright there?" Hermione was the first to speak, since she was the first to see him. She bent down on her knees to meet his eyelevel, since he was leaning against a wall, sitting barely, his face hanging down.

"Granger, I think this is enough…" Malfoy began quietly, but paused when the boy looked up and Hermione gasped, and Malfoy's eyes widened.

"I'm not fine," he muttered, his platinum bangs dripping into his tear-stained silvery eyes, "she's in there, and she's dying. They're not helping her at all, and they're all professional Medi-wizards…" He gritted his teeth as he spoke, his bloodied fists clenching tightly.

Hermione heaved a great sigh and motioned for Malfoy to pull down his hood as she did hers.

"Em-Emma?" The boy squeaked, his silver eyes now looking hopeful, and he pulled her into a warm embrace, one that she could only cling back to, while Malfoy just stared away from them.

"No, but I'm a close relative of her." Hermione said, and the boy pulled back, a look of disappointment crossing his boyish face. He then looked up at Malfoy, who was staring away from them still, his arms crossed over his chest, watching people walk by, a look of superiority on his face when the poor came by, and a mere nod of acknowledgement when a pureblood came past.

**__**

-------------------------------

My heart's beating faster.

--------------------------------

"Who are you two, and why do you look so familiar?" 

Malfoy's eyes shifted back to the boy, the silver meeting the boy's identical ones. "I'm Donald, and that woman you thought was you friend is Katrina… I guess I'm somehow related to you, if not I dunno." 

"I'm Tom…" The boy smiled, and Hermione smiled slightly back, while Malfoy just nodded.

"Why's your friend in the hospital, Tom?" Hermione asked him, and she was surprised to see his eyes darken.

"Her Father found out about us… And he-well- he punished her by sending some beast after her. I heard he plans on starting a war, and we're on different sides." Tom muttered, and Malfoy took a step back, and Hermione drew in a quick breath and looked back at Malfoy, and mouthed, 'Is that the mission, Malfoy?'

'Yes…' he mouthed back, his features showing his shock and unease about what Tom had said. Hermione's eyes widened, and he walked back over to them, his features now in a deep scowl.

"And those sides would be…?" Malfoy questioned him, and Tom took a shallow breath, looking disturbed. 

"Emma's Father's was Salazar's, and my Father's was Gryffindor's…" Tom whispered, and Malfoy's eyes widened even more. Hermione looked back at him, shock written all over her face, and Malfoy bent down to take her hands in his, while looking at Tom.

"And your friend is a pureblood?" He asked, and he could feel Hermione shiver against him, her hands hot with sweat while his were cold because of shock. 

"Yes, but I'm just a filthy mudblood whom isn't worth the time of day." Tom answered, and Hermione completely froze, and Malfoy's eyes threatened to widen even more.

"You're a Malfoy, aren't you?" He swallowed, and he could hear Hermione's light intakes of breath.

"Merlin no, I'm a Granger." Tom replied, and Malfoy glanced at Hermione, who looked pale. 

__

It's just a coincidence… She thought, swallowing down the hot bile that took over her throat. Malfoy noticed the whole thing, his silvery eyes narrowed.

**__**

---------------------------------

This may never start.

---------------------------------

..................................................................................//** **TBC**

__

**Previous relationship lonely talkative unprepared sentences stanzas mainly writings adjectives in strings spontaneous**


	2. Chapter One Part2

__

Rating: **R**- _language so far, and some interesting situations_

Genre: **Horror/Romance/Action/Adventure**- _For things in this chapter, which will remain unnamed. _

Pairing: **_Draco and Hermione_**

Summary: **One-shot if there are no suggestions… Draco takes Hermione back in time to show her some interesting things. For example, they're reincarnations of two lovers caught in a war of despair and tragedy. Can these two find love again, and stop their incarnates from dying without saying 'Goodbye'?**

__

Disclaimer: **Look up the meaning 'dis' in the dictionary. Then put it with 'claimer'. It means I don't own anything, which was the point of putting this up!**

__

Written by:**_ Draco and Hermione Insomniac_**

Comments: **_Absolutely! Comment on anything at all! Random things! I don't CARE!_**

****

As I said in the previous chapter, I'm doing many pages, so I've put this chapter into sections. There will be about four parts, all either ten pages each. Hope you enjoy… I'll reply to the reviews after I finish this chapter. Maybe I should change the Genre a bit, because I found this chapter to be funny… Anirtak is Hermione's Mom's maiden name, which meant she could _be related to him for those who didn't catch that earlier. _

__

Tart Memories Containing Enemies… 

****

Chapter 2: _The Snake Annoys the Lioness, (Again) Part Two_

****

Total pages- 9...?

'"As I recall when my stomach turned, and I was hiding away from myself, away from you."**'**- Pitiful, by Blindside

----------------------

I'll tear us apart.

----------------------

"You're a Malfoy, aren't you?" He swallowed, and he could hear Hermione's light intakes of breath.

"Merlin no, I'm a Anirtak." Tom replied, and Malfoy glanced at Hermione, who looked pale. 

It's just a coincidence… _She thought, swallowing down the hot bile that took over her throat. Malfoy noticed the whole thing, his silvery eyes narrowed._

..................................................................................//

__

This isn't right… No, it isn't at all… It doesn't make any sense at all! Malfoy stared into space, trying to control himself from doing something irrational. Hermione was watching him, her dark eyebrows arched, her lips pursed into a scowl. Her thoughts were almost on the same track as his. 

"Wait a second, Tom, me and Katrina have to discuss something in private…Can you handle yourself alone?" Malfoy finally spat out, and Tom nodded, looking a bit miffed. 

Hermione gazed up apprehensively at Malfoy when his hands slid to her wrists and he pulled her into an empty alley. 

"You understand what we have to do, right, Granger?" Malfoy muttered to her, and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"We have to get Tom and Emma together because their magical power combined can help Gryffindor…" She whispered, her voice hoarse, her eyes holding a look of pure fear. 

Malfoy recognized that look as soon as it disappeared, her silvery eyes cold. "It's going to be hard, but it's going to be worth it. Voldemort won't exist, I'll be in another school, and we'll both be happy." 

"But this means we'd be tampering with history, Malfoy…" She pointed out, and he shrugged his shoulders at her, a look of indolence plastered on his face. 

"Well, it's a beneficial alteration that-" Malfoy bit his tongue, and Hermione gazed curiously at him. "Quiet. Someone's coming…" He put an arm around Hermione and pulled her against the wall into the shadows, a scowl on his lips.

"Where do you think he is?"

Malfoy swallowed, and he inched even more into darkness, pulling Hermione with him, recognizing the person whom belonged to the voice; _Potter_…

"I dunno, but we have to find the ruddy scoundrel soon, or else he'll hurt Emma even worse. I mean it, Harold, I could see it on her eyes, you know?" 

"Weasley and Potty." Malfoy whispered, and Hermione nodded, gazing faintly at two figures in the distance. They didn't have time to argue about Malfoy's language, they needed to keep quiet.

**__**

----------------------------------

Cannot be your enemy.

----------------------------------

"Well, we can just use your map then, Ronald. You know, that map that points out locations of people?" The Harry look-alike said with a shrug, and Malfoy and Hermione looked at the other, eyes wide with shock.

"Shit," he muttered, silver orbs on his ex-archenemy.

"We'd better go," she suggested, and he nodded in agreement.

"In one..." He started, and then paused. Potty and Weasel were coming closer…

"_Two_…" Hermione whispered, clutching his hand. She felt a shock go through her, and she shuddered.

"**Three**!" Malfoy finished, not bothering to keep quiet. They both broke into a run, heading fast for the alley exit.

Right to the look-alikes.

"**_Shit_**!" Malfoy shouted, and Hermione swallowed, looking over at him, her eyes pleading, 'What should we do?'

'I don't know…' Malfoy's answered back, and Hermione looked over at 'Harry' and 'Ron'. 

**__**

---------------------------------

Losing half a year,

---------------------------------

"Eh, excuse me, you two, can I have a word with you?" asked a voice behind them.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy, her eyes saying, 'Do it!'

"Whatever, if we have time…" Malfoy mumbled in response, and they turned around to see a woman whom looked exceptionally like Ginny Weasley.

__

Being saved from a Weasley by a Weasley… Reality's becoming very sordid… Malfoy thought dryly, a bitter look on his face. 

Back at Hogwarts in 2005, Harry and Ron were asking every 7th year if they had seen Hermione.

"Have you?" Ron attempted. 

"No." A platinum blond 6th year answered. They were getting desperate.

"Bushy hair, brown eyes?" Harry this time asked.

"No." This time they had asked a Slytherin.

"Always carries a book with her?" Harry stabbed at it.

"For the last time, no Harry!" Ginny answered another time.

The two met up outside the Gryffindor tower to discuss if the other had any information. Obviously, they didn't.

"Face it mate, she's been kidnapped… And whomever did it, didn't want anyone to know." Ron looked solemnly into space, and Harry stared gloomily at a random cloud at the sky, which happened to look like Hermione's head.

"Damn it Ron, if I had any scrap of information at all on her, we could go and save her…" Harry muttered, and Ron smiled half-heartedly.

"Maybe she's safe…" 

"Hey, I think I have something!" Harry said after a few moments of silence, and Ron glanced over at him.

"What?" he asked, lazily, his eyelids drooping.

"Wake up," Harry muttered, slapping him lightly in the arm. "I just realized we hadn't asked any of the Professors."

"We- we… They could have seen her!"

Great. _Now _Ron was getting it.

****

'Ginny' lead them to a barn, which in those times it would have been rich compared to the Weasley's in the 21st century, which Malfoy whispered to Hermione, whom glared at him, though he didn't take the comment away. 

"You two wait right there," 'Ginny' said, pointing to a door, which was open, leaving a clear image to a dirty, grimy, room. Malfoy shuddered, and Hermione caught it. 

"It's better than being caught by the Golden Couple, isn't it?" Hermione whispered, and Malfoy stared blankly into space. 

**__**

---------------------------------

Waiting for you here…

---------------------------------

"You insult your best friends every day, Granger?" Malfoy whispered back, and Hermione shrugged.

"They're not my friends. There are in _my_ century, but not _here_." That was the end of their conversation, and they both walked into the room.

"Ugh," he muttered, moving past Hermione to sit on a stool. 

"A book!" Hermione's whisper could be heard behind him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Which, you will read _how_?" Malfoy's irking voice asked her.

"Eh," she stuttered, realizing her wand wasn't in her robes.

"Merlin," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "_Lumos_…" A green beam shot from his wand from the darkness, and Hermione walked closer to him, sighing in relief.

"I don't want to go there, Harry," muttered Ron.

"Me either, but Snape's the only teacher left, mate." Harry muttered darkly about Death Eaters, and started walking down the gloomy hall to Snape's room, Ron right behind him, teeth clattering.

"At least he's in the Order and won't hurt us," Ron breathed, and Harry shrugged.

"He probably still would, mate," Harry commented nonchalantly, and sighed when they had appeared in front of the dungeon door.

"W-why don't we go first?" Ron looked completely dreadful. 

"C'mon Ron, let's just go…" Harry muttered, but Ron was still shuddering. 

And so, they pushed open the dungeon doors and entered, looking fearlessly through the gloom, well, at least Harry was. Ron had just imagined a spider. 

"Excuse me, Professor?" Harry asked into the gloom, and Ron shuddered.

"Maybe… Maybe he isn't here, H-Harry." Ron stuttered, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"…Malfoy, what does 'art' mean if it's used in a sentence that doesn't involve school?" Hermione asked him, and he glanced over at her.

"What the fuck are you reading, Granger?" He nearly dropped his wand before sitting down a comfortable distance away from her and pointed the green beam at her face. 

"It's a story about how this couple gets lost in the wilderness, and it keeps on repeating weird words like, 'art' or, 'thou,' and other things I can't even _pronounce_, Malfoy. It's supposed to be a Romance novel, but I think it's disgusting." Hermione replied severely, and Malfoy rolled his eyes in response. 

"Just show me the page you need help on, Granger…" He muttered, looking away from her into the darkness.

"Fine," she muttered, and shoved the book at him, a scowl on her lips.

Malfoy licked his lips in thought, reading over where her finger was pointing at. "It says…" His eyes shifted from the book to the doorway, where which 'Harry' and 'Ron' stood. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Malfoy shoved the book at her. Hermione had been leaning down to show him, so she moved back, feeling three sets of eyes on her.

"Emma, we told you…" 'Ron' started, and Hermione stood, the book clutched at her side.

"You have to pretend to be her, while I'll be Tom…" Malfoy whispered to her, and she sighed.

"I have to _like _you? Oh great." Hermione whispered back, and Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"He isn't that bad…" Hermione attempted and Malfoy stood dutifully at her side, playing idly with his wand, an expressionless look on his face as the green beam flickered around the room.

"Oh, and you love this _girl _greater than _me_?"

Hermione's brown eyes widened as she stared at the pug-nosed 'Pansy Parkinslut', though Malfoy didn't even blink, the emotionless mask on his face, as if he was trained. Hell, he probably _was_.

"Yes, I do… I love her," Malfoy said, gazing over at Hermione, and she swallowed, bringing a hand to her thumping heart, trying hard to act the part of the surprised yet joyful girlfriend.

**__**

-----------------------------

I'd be your anything.

-----------------------------

"He likes the better blood, I suppose," 'Ginny' said, 'Parkinslut' looked irritated, which Malfoy noticed, but he kept the expressionless mask on his face still in play. 

"'Better blood'? Better **blood**? Just because she's purer than me doesn't mean he has to _fall _for her!" 'Parkinslut' cried, and Malfoy rolled his eyes, the only emotion he was capable of- spite.

"Emma, can we talk to you for a second?" 'Harry' asked Hermione, and she nodded, glancing over at the apprehensive Malfoy.

"Just be careful," Malfoy whispered to her before she left the room.

"You're daft, Emma," 'Ron' said, pacing around the room in front of Hermione.

"He's a nice guy, though, Ronald…" Hermione whispered, and 'Harry' shook his head.

"He only wants you for the money, Emma." 'Harry' stared into space while she was almost sweating.

"So? I don't care about money… I just care about him." Hermione-No-Lying-Granger was doing well; she was acting out the part perfectly.

"If you love him, then fine… But leave us out when you need a shoulder to cry on, because we won't do it when he dumps you for a richer lady." 'Ron' muttered, and Hermione stood.

"Excuse me, I have to go… I have to meet a friend now…" Hermione smiled weakly at the two, and then walked out of the room into the previous one she was in earlier.

"Granger, you were right…" She heard Malfoy mutter to her left. She glanced over at him and noticed he was twirling his wand again. 

"Right about what?" She grinned at his state of boredom, it written all over his face.

"Forget it, let's just get out of here before they come back. Remember we have to find Tom?" He spat out, and she shrugged her shoulders in reply, which he took as a yes, because he grabbed her arm and proceeded towards the door and exited the house.

"Ow! Malfoy! That _hurts_!" Hermione shouted, and he just rolled his eyes.

"We need to find a hotel, too…" He muttered before covering her mouth with a cold hand. "So, we're taking another field trip, Granger." 

Slowly, he let go of her after a few moments, sighing deeply, and with a tone of pure negativity, he muttered to her, "Don't you just wish we were back at Hogwarts? It may seem to you I hate it, but it's the only place I can get away from my old fart of a Father…" he glanced over at her curious expression and added, "I think I see a hotel near here…"

Hermione blinked at him, still speculating about his change of attitude. "Sure, Malfoy…" 

They started walking, Malfoy leading the way, Hermione just following behind. Hermione was observing the scenery while Malfoy was looking for an inn sign. 

"Tom was around here, but now he's vanished…" Hermione murmured behind him, and he turned around to glare at her, a scowl written all over him. 

"Maybe he has a hotel room, I dunno Granger," he muttered to her, and she rolled her eyes.

"_May_be, Malfoy. Let's just keep look-_ing_…" Her voice faltered when her eyes fell on Malfoy's incarnation, which was currently talking to a girl.

**__**

-------------------------------------------------------

So get back, back, back to where we lasted,

-------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy noticed her abrupt discontinuation of words, his eyebrows arched. Having gotten no fun in a while, he decided that he would mess with her. He bent down, and whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against her earlobe as he spoke, "Granger, are you going daft? I know I'm fucking irresistible, but you don't have to stutter…" He gave her earlobe a light tug with his front teeth, and her eyes snapped back to him.

"Malfoy!" Hermione pushed him away from her, he just smirked, and caught both her fists with his hands, and he pulled her closer to him, her breasts pressing hard against his chest, her fists at her sides being held down by his, a smirk tugging his lips. "I…I…" She stuttered, and his smirk grew. "I was going to say, Malfoy, that I…"

Her remarks were muffled against his lips, her fists being massaged by Malfoy's fingers, staring deeply into his taunting silvery eyes. Everywhere he touched her, invisible electricity went down her spine. His eyes were hypnotizing, the black rings mesmerizing her. Her eyes fell closed, and he slowly closed his own, and deepened the kiss, pressing his hips into hers, and she resisted the urge to moan, pursing her lips into a persistent scowl, but that only made him more determined, and as he bit her lip, a voice unfamiliar but somehow overfriendly called to them.

"Hey, Donald and Katrina!"

Malfoy slowly released Hermione's fists, falling against the wall in pure shock almost it seemed, though his face was expressionless. Hermione managed to stay on her feet, though her knees looked like they'd buckle, because she was stumbling, and Malfoy caught her before she would fall on her arse. He wrapped one arm around her tiny waist to steady her, the other behind her head, keeping her comfortable. She slowly ringed her arms awkwardly around his waist, breathing in cologne, which smelled, like one of her favourite muggle candies, Hershey Chocolate.

**__**

-------------------------

Just like I imagine

-------------------------

"Hi, you guys." Tom's shining face was before them, a curly-haired girl standing beside him looking away from them, a blank look on her face.

"H-Hi!" Hermione stuttered, her head being crushed against Malfoy's chest, whom was also looking away from Tom at the people passing by.

"Guess what?" Tom's enthusiastic attitude didn't affect Hermione, and Malfoy was practically oblivious.

"You're going to kill Slytherin, or something?" She barely recognised her voice, and when Malfoy's eyes shifted back to her, she shivered lightly at the expressionless look in his silvery orbs.

"I wish, but I was going to tell you two that Emma's finally out of the hospital!" _Damn. Was this guy on happy-go-lucky serum today? _Hermione wondered, before letting out a fake laugh.

"That's great, Tom. Why don't you go and spend time with the girl, then?" She looked over at the curly-haired girl and noticed she looked _very _familiar… 

"I noticed that a minute ago." Malfoy whispered to her, and her eyes widened.

"She's…? She's? She doesn't even…" She muttered something into his chest, and he looked down curiously at her.

"Is there something wrong with Katrina, or something?" Came Tom's almost-concerned voice.

"She's an insomniac and she didn't have enough sleep last night…" Malfoy covered for her, and she could almost kiss him she was so thankful… Wait, she already did. 

__

Ugh.

"You guys, can I break up your moment for a minute?" Tom interrupted again, and Hermione lifted her head off Malfoy's chest, blushing her crimson house colours.

"Yeah?" She tried to keep her voice from squeaking, and her statement turned into a question. She blushed again embarrassedly and Malfoy rolled his eyes. They released the other and Hermione leaned beside Malfoy against the wall, keeping a reasonable distance.

"I'd like you two to meet Emma…" Tom began, and Emma moved from behind him, her eyes moving quickly from Hermione to Malfoy.

"Hullo," Malfoy greeted her, looking up into space, while Hermione faked a cheerful smile at Emma. She really didn't want to do this right now…

"We're looking for a hotel, and I thought since I'm now friends with you two, you'd like to come along." Tom was saying, and his words barely passed Hermione's thick skull. She was staring blankly into space, and Malfoy glanced at her, a curious expression on his face.

"You wanna?" Malfoy whispered into her ear, trying to attract her attention to him and not some mudbloods passing by.

**__**

-----------------------------------

I could never feel this way…

-----------------------------------

"They **_what_**?!" Harry yelled, slamming his fists on Snape's desk.

"They're either still at the library… Ask Madam Pince." Snape practically shooed them off, and they were out of the dungeon before one would say 'whoosh!'

"Well, that went _very _perfectly…" Harry muttered darkly under his breath, and Rin scowled.

"Let's just go and check the library again, Harry. Maybe they're in the restricted section!" Ron said, hopefully, looking over at him.

"Why didn't I think of it earlier? Thanks, Ron!" Harry pulled a roll of parchment out of his pocket and grinned at him, while Ron stared unblinkingly at the parchment.

"The Map? Here? What if Snape sees?" Ron squeaked, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he whispered to the parchment, and Ron looked over his shoulder at the parchment, eyes now wide.

"They're at the restricted section, all right… Can you read what they're saying? Because I can't from over your shoulder…" Ron muttered, and Harry nodded in the agreement way.

"He's saying something about a minute ago…" Harry repeated the conversation between Hermione, Emma, Malfoy, and Tom to Ron.

"Tom must be Riddle!" Ron concluded, and Harry scowled.

"Dunno who that Emma person is, though… She isn't talking, so she could be dead…" Harry muttered while thinking, _'Tom' could be anyone, not just Riddle…_

"Never mind, mate, she just did." Ron had now moved beside him and was looking with him.

"You two don't have to if you don't want to." Tom said, and Emma's shit-brown eyes shifted over to them.

"I see the resemblance now…" Hermione whispered to Malfoy, and he nodded at her.

"Maybe we can go to that hotel on the corner? I remember one being there…" Emma suggested, and Hermione suddenly realized the girl was shy. She was blushing scarlet and was hiding behind Tom, her bushy-head visible.

"Hey, least your hair's better than hers," Malfoy whispered to her, and Hermione blinked, her eyes shifting back to his smiling ones. _Malfoy… and smiling… It-It just isn't natural._

****

TBC…? _Maybe. _

----------------------------------------------------

lizzy-black19: _Eh, hi? :Blinks a few times.: _

pandabear-chan: _You said it! You said the quote! You're the main reason I'm continuing! Thank you!_

Alexe: _I continued, and it's going to be longer next time… I hope._

Alyssa: _Thank you._

Anonymous: _I changed most of those things, and I think that's why everyone's confused now… I'm just going with the 'Hermione's adopted' thing because I wasn't thinking…_

JamieMortimer: _Hope you liked this!_

animeactionfan: _I continued! I continued! I'm going to continue!_

alyssa-farrell: _I know exactly where the story is going, but I hope you continue to read it because your review made me happy!_

Coley-Random: _Thank you so much. That song has been in my head since I listened to in in my CD-player. I've been writing since I was 5, and I'm into it, so I have to thank you again. I'm glad someone likes this story…_

Goddess of Gorgeousness: _Yah, I changed most of those things, so Hermione's surname is Anirtak, and Malfoy's just Malfoy… I hope he's IC this time. X.x_

  
Bride of Malfoy: _Thank you!!_

****

I hope people continue to read this. Also, I'm just wondering if I have Draco IC. Do I, or is he too odd?


	3. Never, I was never one

**__**

I'm sorry for trying… 

I just wanted to say good-bye to everyone… I know none of you think I'm that terrific, and I'm going to die anyway, so why not now? 

**__**

I'm sorry for giving it my all.

I did my best, and I still receive flames… It's not like anyone cares, right?

**__**

I'm sorry for whining in any of my work…

I'm an arse-hole, and I deserve this…

**__**

When it happens, no one's gonna hear the cracking fall…

I'll just give you what I have so far on the third chapter. I hope it dissatisfies you completely.

--------------------------------------

"That's mean, Malfoy," she whispered back to him, and he shrugged, as if saying, 'but it's true.' 

Emma was staring absently into space, her cheeks flushed for her embarrassment, and Tom racked a hand through his platinum locks, and cleared his throat.

"Shall we go?" he asked the two, and they nodded.

"Yeah," Hermione answered, while Malfoy answered, "Whatever." Hermione nudged him in the ribs and he chuckled softly, and she glared at him.

"The Blue Dragon is a 4-star hotel, but it's ruddy cheap, if you ask me…" Tom was saying as they started following him and Emma.

"It's only fourteen galleons per person…" Emma muttered softly, and Tom nodded.

-----------------------------

I hope you hate me for this like everyone else… Why do you guys never review? Don't you see it's keeping me alive? I suppose you don't care… Maybe you think I'm just not a real person… Also, e-mail me or review if you have any ideas for suicide… I don't know, something's holding me back… Can someone give me my motivation to die, please? Can someone tell me how I can help the world never know I ever existed?


End file.
